


Leaving the Nest

by MosImagination



Series: Loki and Sleipnir [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Human Sleipnir, Implied/Referenced Incest, Omega Loki, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, asexual reproduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After giving birth to his miracle pup Loki and Sleipnir stayed in the cave and their nest of furs for two weeks. But as the weather breaks they leave to find a new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving the Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I didn't really explain this but Loki expierenced asexual reproduction! That means there was no addition of a present father, only Lokis body creating the life. 
> 
> Okay so for now, it is heading towards incest. If you do not want to read it, then run and don't come back, because as the series goes on and Sleipnir grows they will become more adoring.

Loki looked around the empty area, the snow burning at his face as he tried to scout for a break in the weather. 

He heard the sharp cry of his beautiful son and let himself create the most gentle of smiles. "Does my alpha Sleipnir cry for me?" He cooed and hurried to the nest of furs in the back of the cave. He saw how the naked baby squirmed on the nest, crying and reaching his small hands up in the sight of Loki. 

"I am here..." He slowly got on all fours before collapsing down into the nest. He watched how the pup mouthed at the thin fabric that hid his breasts. His large swollen breasts were leaking through the fabric, and Sleipnir was lapping at the leaks. 

"Aaahhhh....your mother sees what you desire..." Loki pulled opened the small robe, cradling the head of the pup and easing him closer towards the dark pink nipple. Once latched on Loki purred and whimpered. "You may have anything you want from me...I am yours you alpha son..." 

Loki watched with deep set love as his pup suckled and yipped, he was pale, gorgeously pale just as Loki was. Yet he had extremely delicate pointed ears. His hair dark, his eyes bright. He was the most perfect thing Loki had been given the chance to view.

It had been two weeks since the birth, and his son had already grown. He had a sweetly rounded belly and thicker thighs, clearly showing to Loki that he was performing the correct motherly duties.

Loki though had eaten very little for himself, mostly giving all of himself to Sleipnir.

When the pup was done Loki looked towards the entrance of the cave, there was a break in the weather. So Loki stood and went to his clothes. He pulled on the clothes, not having worn them since the birth, the clothes hitting the omegas sensitive skin. He moaned lowly and whined before continuing to pack. He had to pack the nest, then he lifted his pup up, the small figure curled up within the remaining three large furs. 

So Loki cradled him tight to his full chest before he took the first step out into the wild open. He felt Sleipnir whimper unhappily, growling softly. "Oh my alpha....I know...sshhhh...." Loki whispered and whined lowly before finally beginning to walk.

It was hard, and soon it was going to be harder, but he and Sleipnir were going to make it and they would grow to be the strongest set of gods in the lands. 

Loki grinned as he felt his alpha son nuzzle into his neck and carefully suckle on the skin for comfort. The small boy purring and yipping.

Loki hummed and then pushed on, walking with all the strength he could muster.

**Author's Note:**

> Be keep an eye out for more.


End file.
